Towers
by YukitoK
Summary: Many years after Return of the King Legolas and Gimli have taken up residance in the city of Palargir, but Legolas is restless and feels the call of the sea. Aragorn comes for a visit, only to disscover that his friend is in danger from a terrible assasi


Title: Towers

By: Yukito (grissom500)

Rated: PG-13 (violence and blood)

E-mail: grissom500@yahoo.com

Spoilers: For some of my previous works. But I can fill you in right now if you don't know. Megilian has served Legolas' family since their first ancestor walked Middle-Earth and Luincrist is about 2,000 years Legolas' junior and she is married to Megilian. 

Disclaimer: I own the characters Megilian and Luincrist. I don't own Legolas or Aragorn, or Faramir, Eowyn or the Word "Orc" which is a cool word...But I don't own it. All belongs to Tolkien. I make no money off any of these stories.

**__**

TOWERS

Guided by a lonely Star

Beyond the Towers of (?)

I'll find the Havens fair and free

And beaches of the starlit Sea

Ship, my Ship I seek the west

And fields and mountains ever blessed

Farewell to Middle-Earth at last

I see the Star above my mast

- BBC LOTR Radio production.

Prologue

In the land of South Ithilien, east of the River Anduin stood the city of Pelargir. It had been built in only four years, by dwarves and elves. The Lord Faramir and his Lady Eowyn dwelled there, with Legolas the Chief Gardener and Gimli the Chief Stone Mason. It was a blessed city for since it had four leaders, each had a willing ear to go to for their complaints. The city was surrounded by trees and had many waterfalls and fountains within it's bounds as well as without. 

Though within it's confines there was one with a major dilemma. Legolas Greenleaf, the immortal elf warrior, long time friend of King Elessar and Gimli the Dwarf, was feeling dreadfully restless. In anyone else this would not have been a problem, for they could have found peace in some menial activity and the feeling would have fled. But Legolas' problem went far deeper than that, for his heart yearned for the sea. He really was terribly miserable here, but it had nothing to do with the beautiful city. His heart would not have found rest anywhere in Middle-Earth.

"'_Legolas Greenleaf, long under a tree, in joy thou hast lived, beware of the sea,_'" Legolas sighed sadly and whispered to himself, "Beware the sea indeed."

"Hi Legolas!" The young Lord Theoden jumped onto his bed with him. Theoden was the first son of Faramir and Eowyn, he was nine years old, and had long ago adopted Legolas as family. His hair and face were fair like his mother's, but his eyes were gentle and calm.

"Hello Theoden. How are you this morning?"

"I am well. Mother bids you join us for breakfast."

Legolas smiled, but his eyes were sad. Eowyn had done her best to keep his mind and heart here with them. But Legolas knew it was no ultimately use, one day he would leave.

Theoden caught the look, "Legolas, what's wrong? Are you ill?"

This brought a genuine smile to the elf's face. "No not ill." The smile faded, "But I am tired."

They sat in silence for a long moment before Legolas broke the spell by blinking, and giving Theoden a weak smile. "Well Theoden, best not keep your mother waiting eh? Let me change into my tunic and I'll be right down."

Theoden hugged him suddenly, burying his face deep in Legolas' nightshirt, the elf's eyes went wide.

"I don't want you to go Legolas."

"Go where? Theoden what are you talking about? You don't want me to go down to breakfast?"

Theoden pulled back, but kept one hand on Legolas' arm. "That's not what I mean and you know it Legolas. I don't want you to go across the sea."

Legolas' brow knit and he looked very old and very sad to the boy. "How did you hear about that Theoden?" 

"Master Gimli told me."

Legolas' smile lit up his whole face, "I should have guessed. You know how Gimli likes to tell stories Theoden. Don't heed them too much."

The boy looked unsure and Legolas took him back into an embrace. "I will not leave."

"You promise?"

"Promise, now go eat I'll be down in a moment."

The boy smiled at him and dashed out the door. Legolas sank back onto his bed, "I will not leave you yet Theoden, but maybe sooner than you think."


End file.
